The conventional garden hose nozzle is typically designed with a fixed direction, so manual operation shall be required to change its spraying direction. When the spraying objects are located in a higher position, the end-user will find it difficult to hold the hose nozzle continuously. And, as the direction of hose nozzle cannot be adjusted, it is unlikely to place the hose nozzle in a fixed position to spray water automatically. Although an adjustable structure of hose nozzles has been developed by some designers, it does not apply to garden hose nozzles owing to the limited structure of a wand nozzle.
Therefore, based upon aforementioned disadvantages of garden hose nozzle, this industry shall assume the responsibility to make some pioneering R&D and innovations so as to offer a utility model with whirling design.